chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Willow Greene
Willow Samantha Greene is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the second daughter and fourth child of Magdalena and Ciaran Greene, and the younger twin sister of Emily Greene. She will possess the ability of Floragenesis, Advanced Water Mimicry, Mental And Empathic Linking and Contortion. Appearance Willow will naturally be similar in appearance to her twin sister, Emily, though they will not be identical. They both will have inherited green eye colouring from their paternal family. Willow's hair will not be as thick as Emily's, but it will be a similar light brown when they are children, and it will darken to the same almost black colour. Willow's will however be far curlier than Emily's. Both will have their hair cut at around the same length as adults, though Willow's will be straightened from its original curly texture. Willow will be able to alter her appearance using contortion, but she will only do so rarely. Abilities Willow's first ability will be Floragenesis. She will be capable of creating various plants, ranging from grasses to flowers to trees. She will not be able to manipulate these plants once they are created, but she will be able to control where she places them before they appear. She will be able to choose their properties, for example making them poisonous to touch, or thorny or entrapping. She will not be able to manipulate any existing plants. Making larger and more complex plant species will not take more energy or concentration, but she will struggle to create large numbers of plants at once, especially many different species. Her second ability will be Advanced Water Mimicry. When Willow first manifests this ability, she will only be able to mimic liquid water, but she will later learn to mimic ice and water vapour or steam too. She will be able to mimic any of the states in order to avoid harm. In ice form, weapons would bounce off her, whilst in steam or liquid water form they would pass through leaving her unscathed. She will also be able to travel rapidly in her steam and liquid water forms. Her third ability will be Mental And Empathic Linking. Willow will be capable of creating mental and empathic links with others. She will always be able to choose whether she makes a mental link, and empathic link or a link which encompasses both. The links will mean that she and the other person will sense each other's thoughts and emotions, appearing in the back of the other's mind, and they will be permanent unless she undoes them. The other person will not be able to undo, remove or destroy it. The link will not be visible to either of the people connected by it, but when it is formed it will appear to others as a glowing light coming from Willow's hand. Her fourth ability will be Contortion. She will be able to use this ability to change her appearance and to copy the appearance of others. She could also change her shape and form, for example elongating her body or making herself more flexible. However, it cannot be used on other people, only on herself. Family & Relationships *Mother - Magdalena Greene *Father - Ciaran Greene *Older brothers - Harry and Jake Greene *Older twin sister - Emily Greene *Aunts - Katie Petrelli, Abigail Sanchez-Hawkins, Melody Sanchez-Hawkins, Phoebe Sanchez-Hawkins *Uncles - Alex Petrelli, Stephan Sanchez-Hawkins, Charlie Sanchez-Hawkins *Cousins - Mick Sanchez-Hawkins, Nicole Sanchez-Hawkins, Jared Sanchez-Hawkins, Danica Sanchez-Hawkins, Teresa Sanchez-Hawkins History & Future Etymology Willow is an English name which refers to the willow tree. It is a reference to her ability of floragenesis, and also her contortion since willows are associated with flexibility. Her middle name, Samantha, means "listener" or "heard by God". Her surname, Greene, refers to the colour green, which is associated with youth, inexperience and innocence. It could be a reference to her eye colour. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters